


His secret hiding place.

by Bxuba



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Illumi, If only these two were this cute in the anime lmao, Kisses, Like one or two time skips, M/M, Ok i'm done enjoy!!, This is kinda cute tbh, Very very blushy Illumi, genuine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxuba/pseuds/Bxuba
Summary: Behind the trees, behind the garden, the deep meadow was located. In the midst of all the greenery, there was a single tree that was different. That tree was a weeping willow, which posed as an entrance to his hiding place.Behind those dead eyes and cold heart, Illumi held a soft spot just for wildlife and nature. Hisoka was the only person to know this, which made the corners of his lips stretch into a smile every time the thought happened to cross his mind.





	His secret hiding place.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Behind the trees, behind the garden, the deep meadow was located. In the midst of all the greenery, there was a single tree that was different. That tree was a weeping willow, which posed as an entrance to his hiding place. Its leaves were a beautiful shade of pastel pink. The tree swayed ever so elegantly as the breeze went by, the petals of the flowers that were upon the tree drifting slowly to the ground as if the tree wept, hence its name. This meadow was his special hiding place that nobody else knew about. Well, today, the magician was going to show his "friend" his hiding place. He knew that he would love it- judged by the fact that his assassin friend adored nature.

Behind those dead eyes and cold heart, Illumi held a soft spot just for wildlife and nature. Hisoka was the only person to know this, which made the corners of his lips stretch into a smile every time the thought happened to cross his mind. That's how he knew his secret hiding place was perfect for the young Zoldyck. His goals for the coming afternoon were all planned accordingly- Illumi was going to love the place, they were going to have a picnic there, hold hands, stare up at the sky, and hopefully- maybe- they would even share a kiss as the sun set. The plan was enough to make Hisoka's heart pound in his chest and his cheeks flush scarlet.

Hisoka pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Illumi.

'Illu-chan, I want to show you something.~ Please come over, it'll be worth it. I promise. ♥"

The magician smiled to himself as he eagerly awaited the assassin to reply. Illumi was usually quick to respond, so he shouldn't wait that long at all. As Hisoka waited, he pulled out a red sheet from one of his drawers. He blushed to himself as he slowly began to think about Illumi.

His long, luxurious, raven-black hair, giant obsidian orbs that gave him a slightly childish, but nonetheless cute look, his adorably small mouth, his killing ways and techniques, the way his usually tidy outfit and gorgeous face gets stained by the crimson blood of those who he killed- all of that made Hisoka groan in excitement with a small shudder. Illumi was simply perfect. Perfect in every way. Perfect for Hisoka.

As he placed the now folded sheet on his bed, his ringer went off. Hisoka did not hesitate to pick up his phone and read the text he had received.

'Sure, I don't have plans today. I'll be there in ten minutes.'

Hisoka smiled to himself upon reading the message.

'Alright.~ See you in a bit. ♥'

He texted back, rushing to his kitchen to prepare some food for their picnic.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The faint knock on his door was barely audible, but Hisoka was glad that he was able to hear it. Such a knock was surely created by Illumi. His soft hands against the hardened wood of Hisoka's door gave off such a gentle knock, it was almost adorable. Hisoka excitedly went to the door, opening it to reveal the assassin that he had been waiting for. His hands were behind his back as his giant orbs stared daggers into Hisoka's beautifully golden ones.

"What did you want to show me?"

Illumi asked, slightly rocking himself back and forth on his heels. A small grin formed on Hisoka's lips as he answered.

"You'll see in a few moments.~ Are you hungry?"

He asked. Illumi nodded, placing his hand on his stomach. Hisoka walked into the kitchen, grabbing the small basket he'd gotten ready for the both of them. Illumi's gaze was now focused on the basket, tilting his head in slight curiosity.

"What's that?"

He asked. Hisoka smirked as he reached down to gently hold onto Illumi's hand. Surprisingly, Illumi didn't take his hand away, as he usually did. Instead, he blinked a few times and snuck a glance at the older male. When Illumi decided to go along with it and intertwine his fingers with Hisoka's, the magician's heart skipped a beat and some blood rushed to his cheeks, forming a small but noticeable blush.

"Some snacks. I'm going to bring it to the place i'm going to show you.~"

He calmly responded, walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him. Illumi nodded again, walking next to Hisoka. The older one lead the younger one to a garden-like area. Illumi's mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the greenery around him. The two walked under some trees and flower-filled bushes until they made it to a hidden, deeper part of the garden. The garden had slowly turned into a beautiful meadow. This was the entrance to Hisoka's favorite hiding place, obvious to him since the pink weeping willow came into sight.

"Wow..."

Illumi said quietly, his eyes almost sparkling as they approached the tree.

"Welcome. This is my little hiding spot... I always think about you when i'm in it. I had to show you."

Hisoka narrated, a small smile gracing his lips. Illumi stared at Hisoka, his eyes looking like they're sparkling with happiness. This isn't the first time he's seen Illumi "break" by revealing his emotions. He's seen it before, about a week or so ago. They were eating together and Hisoka complemented Illumi suddenly. Illumi's reaction was simply adorable- it was like he caught him off guard. The magician hadn't seen anything like it from him before. A hint of love had sparked in his eyes as his cheeks turned a shade of pink. He turned away from Hisoka and moved a strand of his black as night hair behind his ear as he mumbled a soft "thank you." Since then, he was convinced Illumi had fallen. That just makes everything better.

Although, the thought of Illumi falling in love with him only made the butterflies in his stomach swarm, as if they were angry, and his heart pound in his chest. His heart would pound so hard and so fast he feared Illumi would hear it. He couldn't help it but to know that he had fallen, too. And he had fallen hard.

"If you think this is nice, just wait until you see the interior.~"

Hisoka says, making Illumi's eyes widen.

"Interior? There's more?"

Illumi asked, some excitement in his tone. Hisoka had noticed his excitement and giggled.

"Yep.~"

Hisoka then walked him closer to the weeping willow, gently lifting the leaves above their heads. The two walked underneath, which revealed his real hiding place. The grass was barely visible due to the blanket of various petals and leaves that had gracefully floated down to the ground before. The trees were high above the ground, almost as tall as small buildings. There was a crystal clear lake a bit further back- the silent waves rippling as a small waterfall crashed down on it. Illumi was in complete awe, gasping softly as he moved his hands above his mouth.

"Hisoka... how did you find this place?"

Illumi asked, eyes wandering and scanning the meadow. Hisoka let out a soft chuckle, looking down at the assassin.

"Sometimes, I just like to escape reality. Be by myself. So I look for nearby areas to relax. I ended up finding this paradise... I often contemplate on that tree branch over there."

He replied as he pointed to a tree whose branches were a bit lower than the surrounding trees. Illumi walked forward, seating himself on a log. Hisoka followed close behind Illumi, sitting down next to him.

"It's gorgeous, Hisoka.. Thank you for bringing me here."

The young assassin said softly, looking up at the older magician, his eyes bright for the first time in years. Hisoka's heart fluttered as he gave Illumi a genuine smile.

"It's no problem, Illumi. I had to show you."

He replied as a quick breeze flew in. The petals from the flowers and the leaves from the trees began to gently rain down, making a beautiful mix of green and pink as they hit the floor and tops of the two men's heads. Hisoka was about to shake his head to remove the petals and leaves but his gaze immediately went to Illumi's hair. He had plenty of those petals stuck in his hair- mainly the pink ones. Hisoka's heart pounded at the adorable sight, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Illu, it's all over your hair."

He giggled, removing only one. Illumi blinked and ran his fingers through a few strands, unintentionally removing a few petals and leaves. He raised his hand to remove some more but Hisoka stopped him by grabbing his wrist softly.

"No!- It's adorable.~"

He cooed, worsening Illumi's small blush. Illumi slowly lowered his hand, quiet. Hisoka then had an idea, so he got up and walked towards a bush full of bright orange lilies, Illumi watching his every movement. He picked one and sat back down next to the assassin. He carefully slid the stem of the flower behind Illumi's ear. He gently cupped one of his hands on Illumi's cheek, gently rubbing his soft skin with his thumb.

"You look beautiful, Illumi."

Hisoka complimented. Illumi's heart beat quickened, staring deeply into Hisoka's golden eyes. He leaned into the magician's touch, slowly shutting his eyes. Softly, he replied,

"...Thank you.."

Hisoka sighed, his heart ramming against his ribs at this point. This feeling of love- it was truly overwhelming. Staring at Illumi like this- it felt like a dream. It looked like a dream. The petals dancing behind him, his relaxed and even breathing, his tinted pink cheeks, the flower behind his ear, his shut eyes, the fact that he trusted him, his lowered guard. Once again, Hisoka's rib cage almost exploded from all of the emotion he was feeling. It felt wonderful- this was wonderful. It was perfect. Illumi was perfect. He could never stop being so perfect.

"No problem..."

Hisoka finally managed to say, his gaze fixated on Illumi and Illumi alone. Hisoka then remembered the food he had prepared for them.

"Hey, Illu... are you still hungry?"

He softly asked, caressing his cheek with his thumb again. Illumi's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at Hisoka.

"Yes."

Illumi responded as Hisoka pulled his hand away, sitting up from the log. He walked over to where he placed his basket, seating himself next to it and patting the spot in front of him. Illumi got up from the log as well, sitting in front of Hisoka. Hisoka reached into his basket and pulled out the sheet, spreading it next to them. They both scooted on top of the sheet, Hisoka grabbing the basket as he scooted. He then began to set up their picnic, placing the wrapped up sandwiches on the center of the sheet.

"I hope you like picnics.~"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hisoka finished folding the sheet, putting it back in the basket along with some of the left over wrappings and other trash. The two may have been merciless killers, but they had some sense and logic to know better than to litter the meadow. Illumi was laying on his back, staring up at the blue sky.

"There aren't any clouds today... it's so pretty."

Illumi says softly, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

Hisoka responded, laying down next to him. He turned his head to stare at Illumi. He was so close to him- he could see all of his facial features. Small lips, cute nose, half-lidded large eyes, his hair spread across the leaves and petals on the ground. He watched as his Illumi's chest slowly rose and fell, his breathing was relaxed.

"Yeah."

Illumi replied, now looking at Hisoka. The breeze had returned- the petals and the leaves once again performing their graceful dance as they fell upon the two male bodies and on the ground around them. Hisoka giggled as he watched a pink petal fall and set itself on Illumi's cheek. The assassin giggled as well as the petal graced his cheek. As the petals continued to fall, Hisoka sighed.

"I want to show you my favorite sitting spot. Follow me."

He says softly, sitting up. Illumi nodded and sat up which caused the petal that was on his cheek to float down to the ground. The assassin walked close next to the magician, through some bushes and leaves. After a few moments of walking, Hisoka pulled back a flower-filled branch to reveal a cliff. That cliff had a view of the entire forest.

Illumi's breath hitched as he stood on top of the grassy cliff, seeing all of the treetops and listening to the bird's happy songs. His gaze was filled with happiness and delight as he stared at Hisoka- who was chuckling. Hisoka walked next to Illumi.

"Beautiful, isn't it? You can see the entire forest from up here."

He says, sitting at the edge as the sky slowly began turning into a shade of orange while the sun began to set. Illumi was speechless as he slowly sat beside Hisoka. The breeze had kicked in again, the leaves and petals performing their familiar dance as Illumi's raven black hair began to flow in the wind. He was absolutely stunning.

Hisoka caught himself staring at Illumi as Illumi stared at the treetops. He released a pleased sigh as he built up his courage.

"Illumi?"

He said softly, his eyes locked onto Illumi's as soon as he turned to face him. The lily was still behind his ear, his cheeks pink and his gaze a pleased one. Hisoka's cheeks were cherry red, blinking slowly. Illumi had him hypnotized.

"Yes, Hisoka?"

He had said softly which knocked Hisoka out of his trance. His blush worsened and he badly wanted to look away, but he refused.

He swallowed hard before speaking. Staring at the assassin so close like this only made his heart pound even harder against his ribs. It almost hurt, the massive amount of overwhelming and genuine love. He spoke quietly.

"I love you."

Illumi had no response. His cheeks had lit up, his eyes widened. Hisoka finally tore his gaze away from Illumi, awkwardly looking down at the forest. The silence he received was taken as rejection, so he sighed and closed his eyes in regret.

The sudden warmth he felt on his lips surprised and confused him. He opened his eyes to see Illumi, even closer than before, his soft lips pressed against his own. His heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly shut his eyes again, kissing him back. The kiss quickly became a hungry one, Hisoka opening his mouth against Illumi's lips. Once Illumi opened his mouth as well, noses bumped cheeks, tongues and teeth clashed, followed by needy and muffled groans from both of their mouths. Hisoka held Illumi by his waist, pulling him closer, holding him tightly to his chest as if Illumi would drift away from him if he let go. Illumi tangled his fingers in Hisoka's fuschia/red locks, as Hisoka kept his arms around Illumi's waist.

The two eventually slowly pulled away, panting. Illumi slowly laid down, resting his head on Hisoka's lap, watching as the sun set. Hisoka used his fingers to gently comb Illumi's long hair as the petals and leaves blew around them. Illumi shut his eyes, the sounds of the leaves swaying in the wind soothing him. Then, he replies, almost as quiet as a whisper,

"I love you too, Hisoka."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnn this was originally on Wattpad so I decided to move it over hereee. I'm gonna be doing a lot of HisoIllu so be ready for a gay ass spam 
> 
> Will I ever stop shipping these two? Probably not


End file.
